In general, vehicles such as trucks are used to carry cargo. The area for the cargo is typically located behind the truck cab. The cargo area may be open or enclosed. If enclosed, a rear door allows access to the cargo area.
One type of truck is known as a “pickup”. Pickups range in size from compact trucks with payloads of less than a 1000 pounds to full size vehicles with payloads in excess of 5000 pounds. In considering which pickup to buy, consumers typically base their decision, in part, on their usual carrying needs as well as maneuverability. Trucks with longer beds, and thus longer wheel bases are often less maneuverable than shorter bed trucks, but carry more cargo. Shorter bed trucks are more easily maneuvered, but carry less cargo. Regardless of the length of the bed, users occasionally encounter instances in which the bed is simply not long enough for the desired application such as carrying lumber or transporting all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
Lumber is often sold in twelve foot lengths while the bed lengths of the most popular pickups are only six to eight. Therefore, a sizeable portion of this size lumber, if transported in a bed with these dimensions, is left unsupported. Likewise, ATVs are often transported singularly in the beds of pickups because the overall length of some pickups prohibits transporting more than one.
What is needed is a device that will permit truck operators to increase the truck's dimensional carrying capacity. The object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed extender that allows a truck operator to extend the length of a truck bed or cargo area when needed for carrying oversized cargo, and that is easily stowed in a “footstep” position when the added length is not necessary.